Realidad, La otra cara de la Luna
by Luna Ming
Summary: Cuando la locura deja de ser sana, muchas personas se pierden en ella. Y Luna es una de ellas. Post Guerra.
1. Realidad: Luna

_Nota:_ El primer intento de un Ffic corto... está basado en un cuento corto que yo escribí, llamado 'Realidad'.

Los nombres especificados tienen su significado: Amaris, en mapudungun significa 'Hija de la Luna', mientras que en Hebreo significa 'La promesa de Dios'. Por otro lado, como se notará, Moonless significa 'Sin Luna'.

Espero que a alguien le guste el primer Angst que he subido a la página.

Saludos,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Realidad**

_**Luna**_

¿Por qué lloro? ¿Es que tanto duele la realidad?

Hace mucho que no tengo tantas ganas de reír, llorar, cantar, cantar esa melodía tan lenta, tan fría, llena de amor y de odio, llena de todos los sentimientos descriptibles y a la vez inexplicables.

Y necesitaba cantar, mientras aun quedara algo de cordura en mí, quería cantar y que todos conocieran mi sufrimiento.

¿Estoy viva realmente?, ¿Qué es vivir? ¿Dejar mi cuerpo cumplir sus funciones vitales? ¿Eso es vivir?

Mi mundo hecho añicos, mientras cada momento me siento un poquito más sola, un poco más alejada. La magia se pierde a cada paso que doy.

¿Estoy viva? Aun duele cuando me lastimo, aun sangro, eso debe demostrar que estoy viva, al menos por ahora.

Ese sol, me molesta.

Es que realmente no me interesa lo que nació de todo esto o mejor dicho, no me interesa como nació esto.

¿Por qué no puedo olvidar? Yo quiero olvidar, déjenme olvidar, ustedes, quienes pueden controlar mi mente, déjenme retroceder en el tiempo y borrar todo lo que alguna vez fue lo más maravilloso y lo más cruel que he vivido.

Quiero dejar de verlos, quiero solo saber que existen, no quiero relacionarlos como algo de siempre, quiero empezar otra vez y arreglar todo, que empiece diferente.

¿Cuánto crees que viviré así? Yo no creo poder sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, pero lo intentaré.

¿Él era mí amigo? ¿Soy algo para ella?, ¿Quiénes son los buenos y quienes los malos?

Y estoy sola ahora, como quería en un principio, pero ¿Por qué sufro? ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué duele?

Esto es lo que quería ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué siento que no puedo respirar? ¿Por qué no siento que pueda confiar en esas personas que han sido tan especiales para mí?

Ellos son mi realidad, son lo que tengo, lo que tuve y lo que estoy perdiendo, ya forman parte de una imagen borrosa, que no me muestra ni realidad ni ficción, solo tristeza, sentimiento guardado en mi corazón, junto con la culpa y el desasosiego. La desesperación y la locura tomando mi cuerpo.

Ellos, ellos son...

¿De quien me hablas, Amaris? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

¿Quiénes son? ¿Tú lo sabes, Moonless?

Por favor, quiero recordar...


	2. Realidad: Amaris

**Realidad**

_**Amaris**_

Cristalinas lágrimas, por mí, por ti, por ellos.

Canta pequeña, canta para mí, canta para nosotras.

Muéstranos tu mundo derrumbado, muéstranos que aun vivimos.

¿Es que el dolor es lo único que te hace sentir viva?

¿Es que la sangre que tiñe las paredes lo único que te demuestra que aun eres humana?

Lentamente cierras la ventana, no te gusta el sol, te recuerda que no estas sola, que aun hay cosas por las que vivir, pero tu no quieres, tú lo único que deseas es olvidar.

Tranquila, nosotras te daremos la oportunidad, ellos ya no existen como antes, ellos ya han dejado tu plano, ellos ya no son nada.

A cambio tu deberás sufrir la soledad, ya no tienes a tu familia, ya no tienes a tus amigos especiales, pocos te quedan, el resto ya no son nada.

¿Por qué? Porque tú lo quisiste así, porque tú soñabas con el momento de despertar de esta pesadilla.

No te diste cuenta de que era una pesadilla hasta que comenzaste a notar los cambios, ¿ese chico era tu amigo? ¿Significas algo, realmente, para esa chica?, ¿Quiénes son los buenos y quienes los malos?

Aun mejor ¿Existen los buenos y los malos? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Sabías como actuar?

Y ahora estas sola...

¿Lo disfrutas? ¿Por qué lloras?

Anda pequeña, ¿Es que no es esto lo que tú querías?

Anda, míralos, ¿No los ves diferente a como eran antes?, Dime chiquita, ¿qué ves?, Anda, dinos que es lo que hay en tu mente.

"¿De quien me hablas, Amaris? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

Pero, ¿Cómo que no sabes quienes son?

¿Quiénes son? ¿Tú lo sabes, Moonless?

Por favor, quiero recordar...


	3. Realidad: Moonless

**Realidad**

_**Moonless**_

¿Por qué pequeña?

¿Por qué te destruyes?

¿Acaso ya no somos suficiente para ti?

Déjame mostrarte la libertad…

Déjame demostrarte la locura.

¿Es que acaso no te gusta ese rojo vital de la sangre que corre por tus venas?

¿No deseas más que nada conocer esa oscuridad que te rodea?

Deja escapar la luz mi niña, deja que la luna llene tu alma… deja que esta noche sin luna comience.

Cierra la cortina, amada…

Ve el brillo metálico, mi hija…

Siente el calor del líquido vital, mi victima…

Tú querías olvidar…

Esto te ayudará, el frío te ayudará, cierra tu alma y acércate, juro que te ayudaré…

Deja de sufrir, eso solo te hará más débil.

Deja de soñar, solo creará ilusiones vagas.

Deja de ser feliz, eso no ayudará ahora.

¿Por que lloras? ¿Tanto duele la realidad?

Deja de preocuparte por quienes son tus amigos y quienes no…

Deja de preguntarte sobre el bien y el mal.

Solo olvida… ya nada te afectará, ya nadie se alejará, nadie temerá ni nadie odiará, nunca más…

Solo sé…

Existe con nosotras, sé una con la oscuridad…

Míralos y dime que ves, pequeña alma hecha añicos.

Permíteme tomar tu cuerpo, déjame ser la locura que te guíe, permite el desasosiego, déjalo morir…

"¿De quien me hablas, Amaris? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

- Pero, ¿Cómo que no sabes quienes son? -

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Tú lo sabes, Moonless? -

Tontas…


	4. Epílogo

**Realidad**

_**Epilogo**_

"Luna… Abre la puerta. ¡Luna!"

Ginevra Weasley trataba una y otra vez de abrir la puerta sin mayor logro, tratando de llegar a su amiga.

"¡Por favor, Luna! ¡Abre de una vez!"

Nada, no había sonido…

"Ginny, ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Hermione Granger que había escuchado los gritos de la pelirroja al salir al pasillo.

"Es Luna, se encerró y no me responde."

"¿Probaste con el alohamora?"

"Si, la puerta está cerrada con magia."

"Hazte a un lado." Luego de que la otra chica se apartó, esta lanzó un 'bombarda', tirando abajo la puerta y una humareda de polvo que pronto se disipó, dejando ver un cuarto ensangrentado con las cortinas haciendo sombra.

En un rincón, el pequeño cuerpo de Luna Lovegood se hallaba acurrucado, bañado en rojo, encima de ella, escrito en sangre una frase que quedaría grabada en la mente de ambas por el resto de sus vidas.

'**La realidad está en la otra cara de la Luna' **


End file.
